Pound Puppies- The New Pup Club
by ZapWBolt
Summary: Two new members are accepted into the Pup Club. But trouble is brewing... Meanwhile, the Club goes on a wild adventure!
1. Intro

"I over heard a conversation Lucky and the others were having!" Patches dashed into the Super Secret Pup Club's tree house H.Q. "There are supposed to be some puppies coming in at the airport from the H.Q. in France!"

"French puppies? Cool!" Cupcake exclaimed.

"How many?" Rosemary asked, pulling up a blank document on the computer.

"Supposed to be four of them." Patches explained. "Puppy one, is a Jack Russel Terrier named Baguette, puppy two, a Labrador Retriever named Paris, puppy three, a French Bulldog named Coffee, and puppy four, a Belgian Shepherd named Croissant."

"Seems to be a French theme there too." Roy laughed a bit as he leaned over Rosemary's shoulder to see what she was typing.

"Uh dur..." Rosemary ignored him and kept typing.

"So are we gonna go get those pups then? Huh? Huh? Are we?" Rebound jumped around Patches in a circle.

"Um... Yes... Of course we are!" Patches watched her jump up and down.

"Yay!" Rebound ran and jumped off the edge of the tree house into a hedge below.

"We need to hire a better third in command." Patches sighed.

"I'm on it." Rosemary pulled up some more puppy profiles.

"Why did we hire Rebound as third in the first place?"

"Ask yourself." Cupcake put her paws in the air. "I'm just a second in command."

"Rosemary, are the collars ready?" Patches asked.

"Yep. Straight from the Doggy Depot." the pup held up five gadget collars.

"Good work Agent Rosemary." Patches barked.

"Oh... It was uh, nothing." Rosemary blushed and turned back to the computer.

"Pup Club, we have a job to do!" Patches pretended not to notice. "Grab your collars and let's go!"


	2. Chapter 1

"So... This is where the puppies are supposed to be." The Pup Club was hiding behind a stack of crates. "Rosemary?"

"I'm on it Patches! Scanning the plane now!" Rose was eager to help.

"Where did we get all these cool gadgets?" Roy asked.

"Heh heh..." Patches chuckled. "Let's just say Peek was being especially generous..."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah!" Cupcake exclaimed. "It's great having a future agent as our leader! But that won't last..."

"Aw... Don't worry guys! Even when I leave for H.Q., I'll still bring you awesome new gadgets!" Patches smiled.

"Really?" Rebound barked happily.

"Of course!"

"Hey Patches! I got something!" Rosemary pointed at the mini computer screen. "They're inside the plane right now!"

"Good. Roy, I need you to come with me. Rose you stay here and monitor the computer, and Cupcake and Rebound, you guys keep a look out for humans." Patches told the Pup Club. "Got it?"

"Yes sir!" the pups leapt into action.

* * *

"Alright Roy! We need to get in there to the pups!" Patches explained. "Got it?"

"Yes sir, Patches sir!" Roy saluted.

"Alright. Let's go!" the two pups dashed out from behind the crates. They snuck over to the entrance of the plane and slipped inside.

"Hey! Let go!" Patches and Roy heard a puppy's voice from behind some boxes. Patches rounded the corner to see four puppies playing tug of war with an old bed sheet.

"Oh hi! Are you guys the Pound Puppies? Are you guys gonna take us to our perfect people?"

"Well, we're not the Pound Puppies, but we are gonna get you adopted!" Patches said.

"Cool! I'm Paris and these are my friends-"

"Croissant, Coffee and Baguette." Patches smiled.

"Wow! How did you know?" Coffee asked.

"Well, we're the Super Secret Pup Club! It's our job!" Roy barked.

"Awesome!" the four pups yapped.

"It will be! But we have to get out of here!" Patches told them. "So stay close and quiet. Follow us!"


	3. Chapter 2

"Wow! This place is cool!" the four pups stood in the Super Secret Pup Club's headquarters. "It's even better then that gross old tunnel the Pound Puppies work in in France!"

"Yup. I mean, we have to have a god H.Q. to do good work." Patches told them. "Rose, can you show these pups their people?"

Patches turned to see Rosemary staring at him and the puppies. "Agent Rosemary!"

"Oh uh, sorry, Of course I can." Rosemary tuned to her computer and pulled up eight pictures.

"Croissant, this is your person, Polly. She's very creative and loves to dress up.

"She's perfect!" the little pup wagged her tail.

"Baguette, this is your person, Michael. He loves soccer, and is very athletic."

"He's the most awesomest human ever!" Baguette ran happily in a circle.

"Coffee, this is your human, Maggie. She's a baker, and she's very caring and kind."

"Aww! She's the best!" Coffee jumped up and down.

"And Paris, finally this is your human, Caleb."

"Woah..." Paris gazed at his picture.

"He's smart, brave and artistic."

"Cool! He'll be amazing for me!"

"Now, all of your humans are waiting outside shelter 17 right now! Come on!"

"Yeah! I can't wait to get adopted!" the pups followed Patches and Roy outside the H.Q.

"You guys stay here. Roy and I still have a lot of training to do, and this is a good opportunity. Rosemary, I'll work with you when we get back."

"Uh okay..." Rosemary said shyly.

"Let's go!"

* * *

"Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Cupcake and Rebound with Rosemary?" Roy whispered nervously.

"Why? They've got to get along together, before you have to take over. I don't wanna leave that on you." Patches said back.

"Yeah... I guess you're right. And they do need to get along before you leave!" Roy barked.

"I know!" Patches laughed. "Well here we are. Shelter 17."


	4. Chapter 3

"I can't wait to do my training." Rosemary sighed.

"Are you saying that cause you're excited to get better, or because you get to spend time with Patches? Cause we all know you like him." Cupcake growled a bit.

"I do not!"

"You do to! Either way, he obviously doesn't like you!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well... First off he likes me and second-"

"Hey! You don't know that! He likes me!" Rebound broke into the conversation.

"He does not!"

"Does to!"

"No, he doesn't like either of you! He likes me!"

* * *

"Hey Lucky." Patches trotted into the underground H.Q. of the Pound Puppies. "Ready for a day off?"

"What do you mean?" Lucky asked, confused. "We still have four more pups to place."

"We've got it covered." Patches smirked. "Got the pups here and their people are coming to pick them up in a few minutes. There's no need to thank me."

"What? How did you-" Patches was already gone.

* * *

"Now remember guys, these tags are to represent that you are official members of the Super Secret Pup Club." Patches gave each of the puppies a paw shaped tag.

"Wow!" Paris barked happily. "Thanks so much Mr. Patches and Mr. Roy!"

"Yeah!" the other three pups agreed.

"It's our job!" Roy smiled.

"Here are your people now! Good luck!" Patches pointed to the gate where four cars were driving in.

"Yay!" four kids ran out of the cars, and four pups ran up to the gate. Each pup jumped into their kid's arms.

"Another happy adoption." Patches sighed. "Come one Roy. Let's go home."

The two dogs slid down into the underground headquarters.


	5. Chapter 4

"Okay Rosemary." Patches pulled out s check list and a pen. "Yesterday we did Part 3 of FKD management. Today we're going to a bit of work... on being stealthy... So that's why I brought in a good friend of mine, Toby Van Blackbone. He's a full fledged agent at Dog World H.Q."

"Nice to meet you Miss Rosemary." a young Anatolian Shepherd came out from behind a few boxes.

"Wow!" Rosemary remarked. "I didn't even know you where there!"

"That's the point... Do you wanna know how to do that?" Toby asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay... Let's start..."

* * *

Rosemary sat at her desk, with a pen in her paw. She was sketching peacefully when Rebound came in.

"Hi Rosemary! What are you- OH MY GOSH!"

Rosemary quickly hid her drawing. "Uh... Hi Rebound!" she blushed.

"What was THAT?" Rebound demanded.

"I was just drawing..." Rosemary pushed he drawing farther behind her.

"But what was it a drawing of?"

"Oh... Nothing that would interest you..."

"What's going on in here?" Patches stood in the doorway.

"Um nothing!" Rebound and Rosemary both said at the same time.

"Well... okay..." Patches suspected something. "We have a possible mission. Come on out."

"Of course." Rosemary tried to push the drawing as fast as she could into her drawer, but it fell onto the ground, facing up. The two girls dashed out of the room.

Patches watched them go, and he went over and picked up the sketch. It showed a very well done drawing of him with a heart around him. He shook his head. "What am I gonna do? Well look on the bright side Patches... She's a good artist so you don't look horrible." he put the drawing back on her desk and left the room.

* * *

Patches and Toby sat next to each other on the balcony of the tree house.

"Toby, don't take this the wrong way, but have you ever had a girlfriend?" Patches asked.

"Actually, yeah." Toby said, with his head down. "Her name is Silvia. Why do you ask? And if you're asking for love advice, go ask someone else cause I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Well... Here's a better question. Say, this girl, she likes you, but you don't return the feeling. How do you tell her?"

"I- I've had to do that before. My grandpa Butch, he told me you just gotta say it. You can't hold back. And that's what I did. It worked out, I mean she was upset, but it was okay. Why do you ask?"

"Let's just say I have a little problem on my paws..."


	6. Chapter 5

Cupcake grabbed a pair of scissors in her mouth. She cut a heart out of piece of paper. She stuck it into the first pocket inside her binder.

"Hey Cupcake." Rosemary had come up. "Hey... Is that a picture of you and Patches... In a heart?"

"Um... No!"

"Really?"

"Okay fine. It is. But it's not like you're any better. Rebound told me about what you drew yesterday." Cupcake growled.

"She told you?" Rose blushed. "And no offense Cupcake, but are you sure you can't get a better picture? I mean, you're face is like 'BLECH'. Your tongue is hanging out. I mean Patches is perfect looking, -like always-, but I think you should cut yourself out of the picture."

"Oh really? Well you just try to take a selfie with someone who's totally not aware of what you're doing at that moment!" Cupcake barked angrily.

"Well you could at least have made a better face! Like I would have!" Rose snarled.

"Um, guys." Roy had come into the room. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah it's great!" Cupcake lied.

"Well if you say so..." Roy said nervously. "It's time for the meeting."

"Oh, uh yeah." the three pups went out of the room.

* * *

"Hmm hmm hm hmm hm." Patches hummed along to his favorite song. He was sitting on the balcony with a book in his paws. Rebound stood close by. She was staring intensely at him.

"Oh um hi Rebound." she didn't even notice it when he said that. "Well okee."

"Oh Rebound!" Cupcake waved a paw in front of her face. "Rebound!"

"What? Oh hi Cupcake." Rebound snapped out of her trance.

"What were you doing?"

"Um nothing..."

"Admit it... You like him."

"Well you do too, so don't accuse me of anything!"

"Fine. We both do. And so does Rosemary. But only one of us can make it."


	7. Chapter 6

"Hey Patches!" Rosemary ran out of her room to join the young dog. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go pick up a bunch of puppy toys some stray mutt found for me. In exchange I'm giving him this." Patches held up a giant bone.

"Cool! Do you need any help with that?"

"No, I think I got it Rosemary. But thanks for-"

"I insist!"

"No really..." Patches pushed Rosemary away.

"Well i could help!" Cupcake had come up. "You, know, if you need a bit more experience on the mission."

"Well it's really not a mission... It's just, well I guess you could call it an errand."

"How about I help? I really fast!" Rebound insisted. Where had she come from?

"No I wanna help!"

"No me!"

"I asked first!"

"I'll do it!"

"Ugh..." Patches rolled his eyes and snuck away.

* * *

"What to do about those girls?" Patches trotted through the city. "They're driving me up the wall! Literally! Rebound startled me so bad yesterday, I actually ran up the wall! How is that even possible!?"

"Er, are you Patches?" a scruffy looking dog tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yeah... Are you the guy with all those dog toys?"

"Yep! Here they are!" the dog pointed to a two boxes full of them. "So, about that bone..."

"Here you go! Thanks for these toys! The pups will love them!" Patches handed the mutt the bone and grabbed the boxes.

"No trouble at all!" the dog smiled as he attacked the bone.

* * *

"I want to help him!"

"No I do!"

"Hey girls." Patches hauled the boxes into the tree house H.Q.

"Hello Pat- Hey you're already back?" Rosemary asked, confused.

"Yep. The job was easy as steak!"

"Steak? Where?" Rebound's head poked out from behind Cupcake.

"It's an expression Rebound..." Patches sighed.

"Oh... Really?" Rebound inquired. "I still want steak though."

"We all do... We're dogs..." Patches rolled his eyes and carried the boxes over to the storage room.


	8. Chapter 7

"Hey girls." Patches barked. "Can one of you help me with these food bags?"

"Sure!" All three said at the same time.

"I really only need one of you..." Patches told them.

"I'll do it!" Cupcake exclaimed, glaring at the others.

"No I will!" Rosemary growled.

"I want to help!" Rebound said angrily.

"I want to!"

"No me!"

"I'm the best helper!"

"No you're not! Pick me!"

"I wanna-"

"STOP!" Patches yelled. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! YOU FIGHT EVERY SINGLE DAY! ARE YOU TRYING TO LOSE YOUR JOB?! I WANT TO SEE EACH OF YOU INDIVIDUALLY! ROSEMARY!"

"Um..." Rosemary's tail went between her legs. "Okay..." She followed Patches away from the group.

* * *

"I'm super sorry Patches! I'm really really sorry!" Rosemary whimpered.

"Why," Patches began, trying to keep an even tone and forcing his frustration to stay inside. "Why do all of you fight. I want an honest answer."

"Well..." Rosemary slid her paw across the ground, back and forth. "It's because... Well... I like you okay? And Cupcake and Rebound are just getting in the way... I just want..." Her voice faded as she held back tears.

"Look." Patches looked at her, much calmer. "I know... I know how you feel right now... But Rosemary... I just don't like you that way... You're my friend okay? And so are Rebound and Cupcake."

Rosemary nodded.

"Now, I just need you to stop fighting. You're a valuable member of this team, and the rest of the guys are gonna need you even more then we do now, when I'm gone... Do you promise to keep up your work?"

"Okay... Yes... I promise..." she said quietly.

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you." Patches apologized.

"I'm sorry I fought with Rebound and Cupcake."

"You're all good. Now you go back out there. I gotta talk to the other two."

* * *

Both Rebound and Cupcake gave Patches almost the exact same answers that Rosemary had. They were all really sorry and they promised to do better... And life went on... The girls became good friends, and in the end, Rosemary and Roy ended up together, and Rebound and Cupcake hooked up with two of Patches's friends at Dog H.Q. The Super Secret Pup Club went on to get new members, and become a Pound Puppies team of their own, and Patches became a great, brave agent, who saved many lives.

 **The End**

 **Thanks for reading guys! :)**


End file.
